Demigod Superhero
by theGirlNightwing
Summary: What if Robin was a demigod? What if he went to camp half-blood and discovered his sister was still alive? This is what would happen if he was the son of . . . WHO! First fic, don't flame heavily. Actually, please don't flame at all.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Dick Grayson stared at the camp in awe. "Whoa. That's a climbing wall. With lava flowing down it."

"I'm underwhelmed," Bruce Wayne, aka Batman muttered.

"I still don't know why I'm here," He added.

Bruce smiled. "You'll see."

Dick raised an eyebrow at him as they entered a huge blue(?) house. "Uh huh. Is this a secret world I've never heard about?"

Bruce snorted and shook his head. "Hello, Chiron. Remember me?"

Chiron, in the wheelchair, smiled at him. "Ah, yes, Bruce. I remember when you came here, and the only thing you did was train. No protesting with no quests. You were a good camper."

Bruce grinned at him. "I recently adopted another demigod."

Dick frowned. "A what now?"

Chiron examined him. "ADHD?"

Dick blushed. "Um . . . yeah."

"Dyslexia?"

". . ."

"One real parent one step parent?"

"Were killed. I don't like talking about it."

"You're a demigod. A half human, half god."

Dick swallowed. "My dad was my step parent."

Chiron smiled at him. "We'll find out who your real dad is."

Bruce left in a jet, saying he couldn't stay too long. Dick followed Chiron on a tour. "So, who's Dad's parent?"

"Athena. You're surprisingly unfazed about all this. Most people are a little overwhelmed."

Dick cracked a smile. "hmm. You said overwhelmed, Bruce was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone just whelmed?"*

Chiron gave a small smile. "I don't think the Athena cabin will appreciate you butchering the English language."

Dick shrugged. "What can I say? I do it all the time."

A girl ran past them. Then, she backtracked, her eyes widening. "_Dick_?"

Dick blinked. "What . . . A-Alexa?" He stammered. But you - ground - splatter - dead -"

She flushed. "I, um, lived. I had known about camp. I ran away, because I knew the camp's nectar could help. They didn't want to tell you because I ran away. I knew the camp's nectar could help me. But, um, it looks like we've got a lot to talk about."

Chiron smiled at them. "Alexa, you can continue your brother's tour."

Alexa spun around to face him, alarmed. "How did you-?"

"The way you kept staring at the front of the Gotham Gazette when it had 'Richard Grayson' on the front was a big clue. But, Alexa, tell him who your father is. Your father's his, too."

Alexa's already pale face drained of color even more, if that was possible. "No wonder. But the wire breaking culprit was Zucco. Of course, it was the Fates." She turned to Dick and took a deep breath. "Our father," She began slowly. "He's-"

* * *

*** I do not own this quote**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since school is starting soon, I'll only be able to update once or twice a week.**

**But here's the second chapter!**

**Set before the lost hero and after the last olympian, and before Young Justice formed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Young Justice.**

**I might have accidentally screwed up the time sequence, but. **

**(Edited, 2/24/13)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Hades."

Dick froze. Whatever he was expecting, it was _not_ that.

"That's why you can blend so well in the shadows. Anyway, come on, you need to meet our half brother."

Dick was pulled along to cabin thirteen in a daze. His dad was the god of the dead. His dad was the god of the dead. Did that mean he could raise the dead and talk to his dead mom and step dad? He hoped so.

The rest of the summer passed in a blur. He met his half brother, his cousins, and one of his cousin's girlfriend. When he got back home, he ran strait down to the bat cave. "Lets go patrolling. Now."

Batman nodded and they drove out of the cave in the Batmobile. "Did you know Alexa was still alive?"

Batman froze. Then he nodded. "I knew she was at Camp Half-Blood."

Dick bristled. "And you didn't tell me this because-?"

Before Bruce could answer, the Bat signal lit up the sky. "Come on. We're needed."

* * *

**Half a year later, Young Justice has formed, The Heroes of Olympus series doesn't exist . . . **

* * *

They landed on the roof on the police department building. Commissioner Gordon turned around when Batman and Robin appeared. "I will never get used to that. Someone's been trying to get into the Wayne Manor. Again. We don't know what they're trying to do, but I doubt it's friendly. The thing is, they set off the alarm, get trapped, but when we get there, the person isn't there. They're meta, for sure, but the question is, why would someone want to get Bruce Wayne?"

Batman and Robin exchanged worried glances. "We're on it. And we have an idea of why someone would want to assassinate Wayne, if that's what they're trying to do.

* * *

"Robin. You find anything?" Batman asked through the com link.

"Not yet. Wait. There! By the bat cave entrance. I don't know what the person thinks they'll find there, but I don't want to find out." Even though Robin whispered, the person's head snapped up, like he/she heard him.

Robin jumped down, right in front of the intruder. "Who are you? And what do you want with Bruce Wayne?"

The person had a black full-body suit made of a material Robin couldn't identify. He/she had black leather boots and gloves, and a cowl like batman's without the ears made of the same material as the full-body suit.

The lips curled into a smile, and the person spoke in a feminine voice. A girl. "The name's Shade. And quite the contrary. The question is-," She let a bola fly and surprised Robin. The bola wrapped around his legs and he gave a squeak of surprise and fell over. "-What do I want with _Dick Grayson._"

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter's short. Anyway, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own PJO or Young Justice. **

* * *

Robin's eyes widened further. What could a new villain possibly want with him?

Shade smirked at him. "Things are never what they seem, Bird Boy. I don't want to kill Grayson . . . yet. I just need . . ." She paused and gave him a smug look. "Information."

She stepped forward, only to jump back with a small shriek when a batarang flew in front of her face and imbedded itself in the ground where her feet were for only a second, only a second before. She glowered as Batman dropped from the ledge above.

"Well, goodbye, Bird-brain. Bats. See you later . . . or not."

The white lenses of her cowl glowed black as she gathered some sort of black energy around her. She raised her arms and the energy raised up too, like wings. She slammed her hands together and the energy mimicked it, exploding on impact. When Batman and Robin could see again, Shade was gone.

* * *

"I can't find anything."

Robin paused in shock, and the robot he was fighting whacked him on the stomach, propelling him backwards with an "oof."

"What do you *pant* mean you can't find anything?"

Batman's eyes were glued to the screen of the bat-moniter. "She's never shown up on any database before today. I can't find a facial match, either."

Robin stared at him as he shut off the robot. "The one time we can't find info on a villain and she's trying to get _us_. Like, civilian us. But, she said she was after _me_. What would her goal there be?"

"Tell me again, what she said."

"She said, 'the name's Shade, and quite the contrary. The question is, what do I want with _Dick Grayson_,"

Batman turned to face him and frowned. "She used your nickname. Shows familiarity. Anyone at your school?"

"No, can't think of anyone. Camp?"

Bruce paled. "Gives me a hunch. But I don't want it to be right. Let me think about it."

"Hight, voice. Around . . . five two, five three. Voice says, female, not adult yet. Teen, preteen. Around twelve or thirteen. Black, shadow-ish magic."

Bruce turned back to the screen. "Can you make a rainbow?"

"Um . . . why?"

"Iris message to camp. I want to check on someone."

* * *

Shade scowled as she saw Robin, mask off, run to find a prism in the screen from a small camera she placed in the batcave. "Damn . . ." she whispered.

She didn't know if batman would try to Iris message her or Chiron, but neither was good.

She walked out of her cabin, and sulked around to the forges.

"Hey, Jake."

"Oh, hey! Haven't seen you here in a while," Jake Mason called, grinning at her.

She smiled back, but not as enthusiastically. "Could you forge this into a short sword?" She asked, holding out a chunk of glowing green metal looking rock.

"Sure. What for?"

"I just think it'd look cool. Besides, it's like celestial bronze, it kills monsters." That was true. Kryptonite did kill Greek monsters. But that wasn't what she wanted the sword for.

Jake grinned as he took the rock. "I'll have it to you by Friday. Anything else?"

She considered it. "Double batch of the usual. Here."

She handed him twenty-five gold drachmas.

Jake grinned at her. "Secret as usual?"

She gave a curt nod and left him to his work.

She walked back to her cabin in time to see Chiron get an Iris message. She swallowed. Crap. She saw Bruce Wayne in the Iris message. With Dick Grayson. Crap squared.

He glanced over at her and she pretended to have not noticed. He wasn't fooled. Crap cubed.

"Alexa! Come talk to your brother!"

Shit.

* * *

**A/N Review, PLEASE!**

**review! It's right there! Please!**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not own Young Justice. Or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

They called Chiron. He answered with a, "Richard! Bruce! Are you doing well?"

Bruce smiled. "Yeah. I was wondering when Alexa made it to camp."

Chiron frowned as Dick internally froze in surprise. Bruce didn't think his own older sister would murder him, did he?

"It was around two or three days after the . . . tragedy."

"Oh. Is she a year-round camper?"

"Sometimes. Her first September here, she left to get adopted because she wanted a normal family. Ever since then she's always alternated between staying the school year and leaving to her family."

"Is she here now?"

"Of course. She's staring at me. Alexa!" He turned to someone they couldn't see. "Come talk to your brother!" When he moved out of the way, Alexa walked up to the message, a look on her face that said she was swearing at something.

Dick grinned as Bruce left and Alexa stood in front the screen.

"Hey, Aly!"

"Don't call me that," She grumbled, eyeing him closely like he would spontaneously combust randomly.

"Why are you acting like that? You're all grumbly. It's weird."

Her eyes darkened. "That's how all children of Hades eventually act at some point. You seem to be an exception."

"You got that right," A new voice said, appearing behind Alexa.

"Nico! Hi!"

Nico di Angelo gave him a half smile. "I gotta hand it to you, kid, you are an exception of the gloomy rule."

Dick snorted. "That's because I'm _me_."

"Ego inflation isn't going to help you," Alexa told him.

"I know."

"Then shut up."

"Make me."

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Stupid."

"Twit."

"Dick."

"Uh, hey!" Dick yelled, throwing his hands up. "Don't _use_ that one!"

Alexa smirked at him. "Make me."

Dick groaned into his hand. "You're insufferable."

"Shut up. What'd you call for?"

"Well, I wanted to know who adopted you so if they're hurting you I can kick their butt."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Unlikely to happen. I'm older than you."

Dick frowned. She didn't say she could fight better. It was almost as if she knew . . .

Nico waved at them. "I've got to go. See you!" He disappeared.

Alexa glanced around. "Your _quadruple flip_ gave your _name_ away when you were on a _nightly run_ with _B_."

Dick's eyes widened. "Shoot. I meant to try not to do that."

Alexa gave a dry laugh. "Well, try harder. There are only two people alive in the world that can do it, and one of them's female. And, two people alive who can do it? I'd prefer to keep it that way."

"Yeah," Dick muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, Iris message's running out. See you in the summer!"

* * *

_"See you in the summer!"_

The Iris message shut off as Alexa turned away and muttered, "Oh, I'll be seeing you a whole lot sooner than you think."

* * *

Alexa said good-bye to Chiron as she left for her "school year" house.

She never called the people who adopted her "Dad" or "Sis". Sometimes she used "father" just to annoy her sister figure. Sometimes her father figure called her "Daughter" to annoy his real daughter. They felt more like employers. But she did act like they were her father and sister.

When she arrived, the first thing out of her father figure's mouth was: "So, did you find out anything about them? Did you get the new equipment?" An impatient male voice demanded.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Seriously, is that all you think about?"

"Just tell him, Shade," A female voice grumbled.

"Of course. I've always known who they were. Robin's quadruple flip. He and I are the only ones who can do it. And Dick Grayson was adopted by Bruce Wayne. So, I figured that out. The new equipment will be ready in two days. I'll pick it up."

"Good," The male voice said. He stepped forward, so Shade could see him.

She smirked and gave a small bow. "Father."

And Ra's al Ghul smirked back. "Daughter."

* * *

**A/N what'd ya think?**

**Review, please! Constructive criticism welcome, flamers will be ignored. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm ALIVE! Aaaaaand sorry for not updating**

**Thanks to all reviewers, favs, follows, you guys make me happy :)**

**This is for ObsidianOwl, who reminded me about this story :)**

**Pairings in this story that may not come up for a couple of chapters but are still here . . . **

**Thalico**

**Percabeth**

**TRAUGHT! (Sorry Chalant lovers, but this actually fits the story better, believe it or not.) **

**Supermartian**

**Kaldur/Raquel**

**I do not own PJO or Young Justice . . . or Robin . . . :( Sadly. I just own Alexa. She's mine! MINE! NO ONE CAN TOUCH HER! **

**. . . I had candy this morning.**

**I edited Chapter 2 a little. Only change is the time. I need Young Justice for this chapter, and I didn't think the time stream through, so. Yeah :)**

* * *

Previously on Demigod Superhero:

_She smirked and gave a small bow. "Father."_

_And Ra's al Ghul smirked back. "Daughter."_

CHAPTER 5

Alexa prowled around the gym of Ra's al Ghul's palace, frowning as Talia attacked the spiked wooden things**(1) **with two Katanna. "Not the most . . . efficient way to do that," She muttered under her breath.

Talia glared at her. "If you're so good at this, why don't you fight me?"

"I don't know if my knives and sword will actually hurt you. Plus if Ra's actually is part demon it will kill you, and I'm pretty sure he won't like that."

Talia rolled her eyes at Alexa's (VALID! It was _completely_ valid!) excuse.

Before either of them could say anything, alarms started blaring, and red light bathed the room.

"Talia! Intruders! Shade, go hide. They're most likely after you."

_Batman and Robin then, _Alexa thought. _No name dropping, and Talia needs to help. _

She dashed over to the window, and flipped out. "Hide" was a codeword for "Run". The Shadows never "hid".

Before she got far, her eyes widened and she cursed. Telekinetic telepath made an invisible wall. Just. Her. Day.

Shade jumped and flipped up into a tree. She flipped up again and landed on the top. Immediately, something green and blond flew from behind her and hit her over the wall, to the other side. Her eyes widened as she rolled from the momentum and got up, seeing the green-and-blond thing-no, person- stand up.

_Artemis?_

"Don't. Move."

* * *

_Two hours before . . . _

Robin mentally ran over the list of possible villains in his head.

Riddler? No, too dumb, not enough money on him to buy that kind of stuff.

Killer Croc? No. That one's self explanatory.

Poison Ivy? Not this one.

Two Face? Uh-uh.

Penguin? No.

Joker? Let's not even go there. She wasn't smiling, anyway. (Not that Robin could see much, the mask got in the way.)

Not Clayface, Firefly, Deadshot, Cluemaster, Bane, Hush, Lock Up, Hatter, Freeze, Scarecrow, THe Ventriloquist, Zsasz, Owlman.

Catwoman's a possibility, Deathstroke's a possibility, Sportsmaster even. But it felt like he was missing . . .

Oh.

Oh.

Huh.

Ra's al Ghul, then. Shade definitely seemed like Shadows material.

"Bruce!" Robin yelled.

His voice echoed all over the Batcave, and Batman waited for it to stop before calmly growling, "What?"

"Ra's al Ghul. Shade's in the League of Shadows."

Batman stood up. "Suit up. Looks like the team has a mission."

* * *

**(1) take out spaces and only spaces: image. made- in- china 2f0j00YeJtiSdhlkol / Wooden- Dummy- Wing- Chun- Dummy . jpg**

**Someone tell me if that didn't work.**

**Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
